yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 103
"Freeze Play, Part 2", known as "Shine! Sage's Jewel" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on April 23, 2002 and in the United States on November 22, 2003. Summary * Kaiba and Mokuba find another projection of their past through a virtual door, this time showing their life with Gozaburo. Kaiba was forced to overwork in his studies. When his toys were taken away, Mokuba saved his Duel Monsters cards and tried to cheer him up by sneaking them to him along with a drawing of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. In the present day, Noah mocks the brothers. * Yugi and Yami Yugi work out how to progress in the maze. They can hear that Téa is in trouble in her Duel. ** Yugi realizes that the key to proceeding is to defeat monsters in each doorway in increasing order of strength. He and Yami Yugi have limited resources available, so they conserve their very best cards and use adapting tactics. * Téa uses "Maha Vailo" (a card she remembers Yugi showing her) to gain an advantage, but Crump defeats it quickly. ** She has no monsters left. Her Deck Master, "Dark Magician Girl," volunteers to be summoned, and Téa heeds this advice. ** Crump admits that "Dark Magician Girl" could be a threat if "Dark Magician" were to join her, but Téa's reaction to this comment reveals that she never put that monster into her Deck. * Yugi reaches the Duel, but he is trapped behind ice and can only watch as Téa comes closer to defeat. * In her last effort, Téa uses her Deck Master's ability, draining her Graveyard to draw cards in hopes of getting the first card she put in her Deck: "Sage's Stone." She gets it, and its effect summons "Dark Magician" from Yugi's nearby Deck. When "Dark Magician" breaks through the ice to join "Dark Magician Girl," Yugi is able to encourage Téa. * Both Magicians attack, destroying Crump's defense and Life Points in one turn. Téa wins and is reunited with Yugi. Featured Duels Téa Gardner vs. Crump Duel continues from ''the previous episode.'' Téa has 2250 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Crump has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Flying Penguin" (2200/1000) in Attack Position and "Penguin Sword" (which is equipped to "Flying Penguin"). Turn 7: Téa Téa skips her Draw Phase due to the effect of "Offerings to the Doomed". She Sets a monster. Turn 8: Crump Crump draws "Bolt Penguin" while his hand contains "Defender Iceberg" and "Penguin Torpedo". "Flying Penguin" attacks and destroys Téa's Set monster, "Skelengel" (900/400). The Flip Effect of "Skelengel" activates, allowing Téa to draw a card ("Magic Formula"). Turn 9: Téa Téa draws "Maha Vailo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1550/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Magic Formula", equipping it to "Maha Vailo" and increasing its ATK by 500 (1550 → 2050). Since "Maha Vailo" is equipped with an Equip Magic Card, it gains 500 ATK due to its own effect (2050 → 2550). "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Flying Penguin" (Crump 2200 → 1850). Turn 10: Crump Crump Normal Summons "Bolt Penguin" (1100/800) in Defense Position and Sets one card. Turn 11: Téa "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Bolt Penguin". As a monster Crump controls was destroyed by battle, he activates his face-down "Revenge Sacrifice" to Tribute "Maha Vailo" and Special Summon "Defender Iceberg" (0 → 200/2450) from his hand in Defense Position. Turn 12: Crump Crump Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Penguin Torpedo" in (550 → 750/500) Attack Position. "Penguin Torpedo" attacks directly (Téa 2250 → 1500) via its own effect. Since "Penguin Torpedo" attacked directly through its own effect, its second effect destroys it at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 13: Téa Téa draws "Michizure", while her hand contains "Graceful Charity". Téa moves her Deck Master, "Dark Magician Girl", to the field (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 14: Crump Crump activates his face-down "Ocean of Regeneration" to revive "Penguin Torpedo" (550 → 750/500) in Attack Position, however "Penguin Torpedo" will be destroyed during the End Phase and Crump may not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn. "Penguin Torpedo" attacks directly via its own effect (Téa 1500 → 750). "Penguin Torpedo" is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step due to its second effect. Turn 15: Téa Téa activates her Deck Master Ability, letting her reveal a card from the top of her Deck for each monster in her Graveyard and then add one of them to her hand. Her Graveyard contains four monsters - "Ancient Elf", "Fire Sorcerer", "Skelengel" and "Maha Vailo" and she reveals "Sage's Stone", "Gemini Elf", "Polymerization" and an unspecified fourth card. Téa adds "Sage's Stone" to her hand. She then activates "Sage's Stone", which is placed in one Monster Card Zone and treated as "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position (this is depicted as Yugi's "Dark Magician" coming out of his deck and being summoned to Téa's side of the field). "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Defender Iceberg". "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks directly (Crump 1850 → 0). Doorway Puzzle Duel continues from ''the previous episode. '' Level 2 - Yugi Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) and attacks the hidden monster, "Firegrass" (700/600). "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" destroys "Firegrass". Level 3 - As Yugi has no other cards in his hand, he Normal Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position without Tributing via its own effect. "Swift Gaia" attacks the hidden monster, but a glyph on the door disappears and the door subsequently activates "Mirror Force" to destroy "Swift Gaia". Yugi Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200). The hidden monster, "Dark King of the Abyss" (1200/800), appears. However another glyph disappears and the door activates "Sword of Dark Destruction", equipping it to "Dark King of the Abyss", increasing its ATK by 400, and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Dark King of the Abyss": 1200 → 1600/800 → 600). Yugi Summons "Berfomet" (1400/1800) and activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two monsters and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800). "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Dark King of the Abyss". Level 4 - Yugi draws "Dark Magician". Yugi draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy all five Set cards and prompts the glyphs on the door to vanish. The hidden monster, "Flash Assailant" (2000/2000), appears. Yugi Summons "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" (800/1200). "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" and "Flash Assailant" battle. "Flash Assailant" destroys "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom", but this activates the latter's effect, destroying "Flash Assailant" as it was a Level 4 monster. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, Hobson, the Kaiba family butler, wakes Kaiba during his lessons by rapping a switchblade across the books in front of him. The switchblade is removed from the dub. * A shot of a long table laden with food, and young Kaiba and Mokuba sitting quietly across from each other, is cut from the dub. * "Revenge Sacrifice" has been redesigned in the dub to remove the red tentacles binding the woman. Errors * When discussing what to do with what was left of their Deck to get through the 4 star door, Yami Yugi refers to the door as having four face-down cards despite having just stated that it had five. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes